Us
|image = us.jpeg |airdate = April 5, 2016 |writer = Diane Frolov & Andrew Schneider & Jeff Drayer |director = Michael Waxman |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = |season = 1 |number = 13 }} Us is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Jennifer Baker is finally released from the Hospital, since she is too sick to continue with the trial. The father of a child patient falls for April. Reese performs a procedure she's not qualified for in order to save a patient's life. She also learns her residency match. Dr. Charles diagnosis a patient with a rare disorder. Natalie struggles with a personal decision. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess Recurring Cast * Annie Potts as Helen Manning * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar Guest Cast * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Mace Montgomery Miskel as Eric Jenkins * Eva Kaminsky as Jenifer Baker * Ross Kimball as Sal Baker * Moira Hughes as Bailey Baker * Jason Bradley as Mr. Patrick * Michael Nathanson as Mr. Tacker * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Patchefsky * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Jeff Blim as Jerry * Olivia Dawson as Chaplain * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Johnny Lim as Med Student * Kelli Victoria as Lisa Patrick Plot The episode begins with Reese telling Joey to stop trying to calm her down since he is not good at it. Reese is extremely nervous as it is "match day". The day she will find out where she's going to do her residency and potentially the speciality she will practice for the rest of her life. Joey tells her she is going to be accepted, she's the best of her class and pathology was her first choice. Helen drove Natalie to the Hospital and tells her that Jeff would have wanted Owen to be baptized. Upon walking in she finds Will. Halstead tells her about Jennifer Baker being on the placebo. Natalie shares her mother-in-law's request. Will tells her he will make a few calls and arrange it. He called a father friend of his, who can baptize Owen the following Sunday. A woman in her early thirties comes in with a penetrating head wound from falling ice from the Citadel Center. Her husband is there with her. Dr. Rhodes takes the case along with April, Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead. They must act quickly, as the woman has a piece of ice in her skull. They preform urgent surgery at the trauma room. Rhodes manages to get the bleeding to stop and sends the patient off to the OR. Will informs the husband that the ventilator is the only thing keeping his wife alive. She will never wake up. The husband asks if there is any way to have a baby from his wife's eggs. Will talks to Sharon about the request. She says it's a complicated case so she will talk to gynecology. After analyzing the patient the gynecologist tells Will that she can't in good conscious go through with it. The woman was using birth control, an IUD. Seemingly she was hiding it from her husband, as they were both planning for a baby. The husband still wants to go through with the egg harvesting process. Dr. Choi calls Dr. Charles in on his case. The man he is attending to was brought in by police officer Kim Burgess after he tried to hack his arm off. The patient says the arm isn't his. The patient is in need of emergency surgery and Dr. Charles is worried it might be something more. He talks to the patient after surgery. The man reveals that since he was a little boy he felt the arm belonged to somebody else. He has tried to cope with it but just can't take it anymore. He asked a doctor to remove it but the doctor called him crazy. Dr. Charles diagnosis the patient with Body Integrity Identity Disorder. Daniel thinks the patient is doing great, specially since they both came up with a plan to deal with his problem. However, the man asked Dr. Charles to pull his covers up so that he could secretly try to remove his arm with a torniquete. When the alarm sounds he says he is sorry. The patient will finally have what he wishes as the arm will have to be amputated. Elsewhere, Sharon asks Maggie if she knows any of the tropical destinations on some flyers. Her husband, Bret, wants her to retire along with him to enjoy those places like a local and spend months there. Meanwhile, a father, Tate Jenkins, brings in his son after he swallowed some magnets. He tells April his ex-wife is in China and he didn't know what else to do. April calms Eric down and tells him she is going to bring some toys for him. As another nurse is pushing a cart she bumps Tate and he spills his coffee. April is nearby and tells him that's the least disgusting thing she had to clean all day. Tate thanks April for calming Eric down. Maggie is close and tells her he is falling for April. Tate invites April for coffee after Eric is out of the Hospital. April tells him he is developing transference, where he falls in love with the care giver. The two are interrupted by Manning and Rhodes who inform the father of the dangerous situation Eric is in. They advise surgery. He can't reach his ex.wife and the mother of the child. Tate calls out for help because his son started coughing blood. Rhodes decide to take the kid to the OR. Dr. Manning and Rhodes operate on the little boy. The surgery is a success and Eric will be alright. After the surgery Manning shares her mother in law's request with Rhodes. He helps her with the decision. A man is calling out for a nurse but directed to Reese. She tells him patients need to be seen by order of urgency. He says he is dying of a sinus infection in a rude way. She tells the man to wait his turn and that she is not a nurse. Choi is around, listens to it and tells her she handled it like a true pathologist. She says she's sorry. Choi understands why she is acting so erratic as he reveals that during his match day he threw up at least three times and passed out. ED has it's downsides but saving lives was always his first choice. All of Reese's nerves comes from the fact that she doesn't want pathology. Later on, the same man falls on the floor. Reese and Maggie attend to him. As Reese is trying to figure out what's happened Maggie calls attention to the head CT. Reese realizes the man doesn't have a sinus infection, in fact he has cerebral spinal fluid coming out from the nose. He must have fallen or his his head. The man needs to release the pressure and asks Maggie for a drill. Reese calls out for Dr. Choi but he needs to attend a GSW and tells her do it herself. She's not qualified for it but she's going to preform a burr hole. Reese saves the patient. Sharon tells her she is not a doctor thus she doesn't have permission to do invasive procedure on patients without direct supervision. However, Dr. Choi shows up and tells her she was under his orders. He believes Sarah was capable of performing it and if there's a disagreement on the treatment that's a disagreement with him. Natalie tells Will that Jennifer Baker is going downhill really fast. Will is sorry she went through all that for nothing. Later on, she is released since she is too sick to continue the trial. Meanwhile, Joey finds Sarah at the Hospital's roof. She tells him everything is mixed up. She doesn't want pathology anymore. Reese gets her letter. She shows it to Joey. She got in pathology. He is supper happy for her since they will be working close together. However, Sarah is heart broken. Natalie makes a decision about her son. She wants Owen to be part of a community she is also a part of. Natalie shares that with Will. Who tells her he only wants what's best for her. He also tells her he needs to move on. The episode ends with Jennifer Baker's funeral. Will attends it. Her husband Sal, sees Will. He thanks Will for everything. Will cries as he wishes there was something more he could have done. Owen is baptized with everyone of the Hospital crew present, except Will who is attending the funeral. Jay tells Will it wasn't all for nothing. He cared, and whatever happened after that was for something. Will calls his brother a cop and a philosopher. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes